The present invention relates to a CRT image printing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus by which a CRT image can be selectively printed on a color photographic paper and a color photographic film.
In resent years, a CRT image printing apparatus for making prints is applied to make slides. This CRT printing apparatus comprises a black- and-white CRT for sequentially displaying black-and-white images corresponding to red, green, and blue monochromatic images of a color negative image of which the positive image is printed on a color reversal film. Each black and white image is converted into a corresponding monochromatic image with the aid of one of three color filters, namely red, green, and blue filters, which are selectively sequentially placed between the black-and-white CRT and the color reversal film. The color reversal film is exposed to the converted monochromatic images in a three color frame sequential exposure system.
In the field of color slide making, there are such varieties of requirements that customers wish to have alternations if finished slides are unsatisfied or adequate, to have prints as advance samples for color correction before making slides, and to have both prints and slides. However, there is no conventional CRT printing apparatus that can meet these requirements.